Papá
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Respuesta a reto de AnimeATO. Reborn es padre y nos deja experimentar un poco de su dicha como tal. R27


Papá

_Una de las alegrías más grandes que tiene todo hombre, es cuando tu pareja te mira a los ojos, te toma de las manos, y con la sonrisa mas radiante que tiene a mano, te dice "Querido… vas a ser padre". Tuve la alegría de poder vivir ese momento el cual nunca creí que seria posible por el hecho de que soy gay y los hombres no se embarazan, o eso pensé yo, hasta que un día mi amado novio me dio esa noticia que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_No voy a decir que fue fácil, todo lo contrario, el camino estuvo lleno de sufrimiento, dolor, angustia y tristeza, pero bueno, esos sentimientos van de la mano cuando eres un asesino y tu pareja es el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas mas grande de toda Italia y parte del mundo, pero pese a todo, al cabo de esos nueve meses, pude conocer a esa persona que me hizo ver el mundo de una forma completamente diferente a lo que yo conocía._

_Cuando logre tener a mi bebe en brazos, me di cuenta que mi mundo ya no solo constaba de proteger a Tsuna, mi esposo, sino que ahora, tenia un tesoro mas al que cuidaría con todo lo que pudiera pues ese bebe, fue el fruto del amor que Tsuna y yo nos tenemos._

_Verla crecer, con el paso de los meses, me hacia feliz, ver como esos cabellos castaños crecían sobre esa cabecita blanca como la nieve, ver como sus manitas tocaban todo lo que fuera nuevo para ella, ver esos ojos avellana, tan parecidos a los de Tsuna, que miraban todo con curiosidad y ganas de aprender. Todo eso me hacia feliz, tanto o mas de lo que se imaginan._

_Se que será estúpido, pero por mas pequeñas que fueran las cosas que mi hija hacia, lograban estallar mi orgullo paterno y una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz acompañaba siempre mi rostro._

_-Te ves tan feliz- me decía Tsuna cuando yo sonreía como idiota ante alguna gracia que estuviera haciendo mi pequeña Trista._

_-Lo soy- solía responder para luego ir y tomar a mi hija en brazos._

_Han pasado seis años desde su nacimiento y hoy estoy aquí con ella, en el jardín de la mansión principal Vongola._

-Papi, papi, papi –gritaba la pequeña Trista, corriendo hacia los brazos de Reborn, quien la tomo de la cintura y la alzo.

-¿Dime, princesa? –le sonrió.

-Juguemos a la pelota, papi –le pidió la niña, jugando con las rizadas patillas de Reborn.

-Claro, preciosa –le dijo y la puso en el suelo -¡ARISTO! –llamo, segundos después apareció un joven rubio con un traje y una bandeja.

- ¿Llamo usted, señor?

-Si, tráeme un balón de la habitación de Trista -ordeno.

El mayordomo se fue y a los minutos regreso con un pequeño balón rojo que dejo en las manos del hitman, quien únicamente sonrió y llamo a su pequeña que estaba frente a un arbusto, viendo como una mariposa movía suavemente sus alas.

La niña volteo a verlo algo seria, casi concentrada, pero al ver el balón en manos de su padre, una sonrisa de las mas grandes y felices se poso en sus labios.

-¡Atrápala! –le dijo el hitman y lanzo el balón suavemente por el suelo, con la idea de que la niña pateara la bola de regreso a el.

-¡Si! –anuncio la pequeña y cuando el balón estuvo cerca suyo, lo pateo con una fuerza que una niña de seis años no debería tener. El balón viajo, criminal, hacia la entrepierna de su padre, quien, por la sorpresa, no se movió y el balón se estrello justo en su zona noble.

-Diablos… -alcanzo a decir el hombre, agarrándose sus pobres partes intimas mientras se retorcía en el suelo, como sanguijuela en sal, sin nada de aire.

La nena corrió hasta donde su padre se revolcaba agónicamente en el suelo, y con un dedo en sus labios, la niña pregunto:

-¿Estas bien, papi?

Tsuna apareció en el jardín, casi corriendo pues su híper intuición le anuncio que algo había pasado. Cuando llego y se encontró con la escena una estrepitosa risa se escucho en el lugar siendo seguida por otra risa un poco mas apagada, como queriendo disimular.

-Deja…de reírte…Tsuna –pidió el hitman, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Pero la petición se fue al diablo, mientras Tsuna se iba al suelo, deteniéndose el estomago y riendo como si no existiera un mañana.

-L-lo jajajajajajajajaja siento jajajaja

Gokudera, que estaba atrás de Tsuna, le tomo del hombro –Cálmese, Juudaime –pidió la mano derecha, sintiendo pena por el pobre hombre que se retorcía frente a su jefe.

Tsuna se sentó en el pasto y respiro lo mas profundo que pudo, ya calmado se puso de pie y fue a auxiliar a Reborn.

-¿Aun te duele? –le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Tú que crees? –ironizo

-Ne, otosan –llamo la pequeña a Tsuna.

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué le pasa a papi?

-La edad, querida, papi ya esta muy viejo –bromeo el decimo, sobando el cabello de Reborn para darle confort.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto la niña, aun con su dedito en la boca, mirando curiosa a Reborn –Bueno no importa, ¡Trista ama mucho a su papi! –grito la pequeña y salto sobre el cuerpo de Reborn quien solo logro toser un poco debido al repentino peso sobre su estomago.

-Papi y Otosan también te aman querida –le respondió Tsuna, mientras Reborn se sentaba en el pasto abrazando a su pequeña niña.

-Y te amamos mucho, hija –sonrió y beso la frente de su hija, para luego estrecharla un poco mas en su pecho.

_Nunca creí que yo, con la vida de asesino a sueldo que siempre lleve, llegaría a ser feliz pero bueno, ahora lo soy y tengo el mejor regalo que nunca tendré…_

**OMAKE**

-Oye, Reborn, estoy embarazado –_tal parece que mi felicidad será el doble de ahora en adelante._

-Magnifico, espero que sea un varón ahora, pero recuérdame nunca jugar a la pelota con él.

-Claro –se rio Tsuna mientras Reborn sobaba su vientre.

- Si Trista tiene esa patada criminal, no se como saldría un varón.

-Me sorprende, de hecho, que luego de eso, hayas podido embarazarme de nuevo –brome el castaño mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Reborn.

FIN


End file.
